MORE Summer in Canada
by phayte1978
Summary: Small one offs, drabbles, or stuff that goes with Summer in Canada but maybe doesn't quite fit into the timeline of it. These will pretty much stand on their own and come just whenever. Lusciouswhiteflame art always seems to tell me a story. The rating and tags will possibly change. Alex, Ben and Ace are OC's of Lusciouswhiteflame. (As is her Leroy Family Headcons.)
1. Chapter 1

Opening the box, Yuri looked in and groaned. "I can't believe they made more," he grumbled to himself.

"What's that, blondie?" Alex called from the other room.

"Hang on a sec! Be right in!" Yuri said, opening the box more, seeing yet another nendroid- he had told Alex of these, but he was not sure if Alex even knew what they were. Quickly assembling it, Yuri hid it behind his back as he walked back into the living room.

Alex, Benjamin and Ace were all deep into the hockey game on TV ( _for once them not playing_ ). Yuri stood there for a moment, just watching Alex as he was serious and into the game. It was really cute. Clearing his throat, he walked over where Alex was, climbing back into his lap.

He could tell Alex was not paying much attention to him- the other team had just scored a goal. Ace and Alex were groaning as Benjamin cursed under his breath. He waited patiently till the commercial came up and Alex had his attention on him. He smiled when Alex kissed his cheek and rubbed his leg. Such small signs of affection that he just ate up.

"What ya got, blondie?" Alex asked, smiling at him.

"Well…" Yuri said before showing him. He watched the color rise on Alex's cheeks as he stared a the miniature 'Yuri' in his hand.

"What is that?" Benjamin asked, coming over to take a closer look.

"It is one of those nendroids… I was telling Sasha about them…" Yuri said. "This company promotes me and makes these for my fans."

"And people buy this stuff?" Ace asked.

"Apparently," Yuri said and shrugged.

Alex had not spoken, but reached out to take the figure and look closer at it. His face was crimson- even his ears a bright shade of red. He kept staring at the figure, not even blinking.

"Sasha?" Yuri asked.

"So… you have companies that make stuff of you?" Ace asked.

"Da, all the time really… I have boxes of this stuff at home… even some prototypes," Yuri said, waving it off.

"So you are like… _really_ famous?" Ace asked.

Yuri shrugged, peaking at Alex still staring in awe at the nendroid. "Somewhat… at least in the figure skating world."

"Dude! I need to get me a figure skater!" Ace laughed out, clapping the untalking Alex on the back.

"I should set you up with Mila," Yuri chuckled out. "She might break you though…"

"I want one of these…" Alex finally said.

"They go for sale today-" Yuri said, but was interrupted by being pushed off Alex's lap as he stood and ran over to his laptop. "What the hell, Sasha?!" he exclaimed, shocked he had been tossed and thrown on the floor.

Alex was logging into his laptop, still holding his nendroid- not letting it go.

"I think your boytoy wants your merch!" Benjamin laughed out, holding his hand out to Yuri to help him up.

"He just threw me on the floor for a figure!" Yuri exclaimed, glaring over where Alex was.

"Sorry, blondie!" Alex said, searching for the site. "I want to order a case of these!"

"Leroy! You better not make a damn shrine in here!" Ace cried out. "I swear I'll call coach!"

Yuri was stunned at what was going on. Walking over to Alex, sure enough, he was on the site, adding shit to his cart. Laughing and wrapping his arms around his shoulder, Yuri kissed at his neck. "You know… I can just get some sent here," Yuri said.

Alex gasped and turned to look at him. "Really?"

"You seriously want my merch?" Yuri asked.

"Yes," Alex breathed out, still holding the nendroid. "All of it!"

It was too cute. Yuri had never seen Alex like this before. Chuckling, he kissed his cheek and stood up. "Lemme send an email… I can get you a box of stuff… on one condition!"

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"This shit isn't allowed in the bedroom!" Yuri said. Alex pouted and Yuri held his stance. "You are _not_ fucking me while I have figures of me watching! That is creepy!"

"He does have a point, Leroy," Benjamin said, walking over and snatching the nendroid from Alex's hand. "This thing is pretty cool.'

"Oh you can change the face and all this other stuff with it too!" Yuri exclaimed.

Alex froze and stared at Yuri. "What?"

"Dear Lord! Yuri! You are going to put Leroy into a melt down!" Ace laughed out.

Alex grabbed the nendroid back and headed back to the kitchen where Yuri had the other pieces.

"Did he just really abandon me for a nendroid?" Yuri asked.

"I think so," Ace laughed out.

"What the hell he gonna do when I have a box of shit sent here?" Yuri asked, regretting the email he was typing up.

"Well… you can always hang with us," Benjamin said.

They heard gasp and happy cries coming from the kitchen. Yuri shook his head. "I might just have to take you up on that offer."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think this is going to work," Otabek said, adjusting another knob on the sound board.

"I'm telling you it will," Gabriel said. "My brother is a big enough idiot to fall for it!"

"You're talking about my boyfriend there," Otabek laughed out.

"Then _you_ of all people should know better!" Gabriel laughed out.

Otabek sat back, running his hands through his hair- wondering if they could really pull this off. It was tricky, but Gabriel told him JJ would fall for it. Nodding his head, he clicked at his laptop, hearing the instrumental play. _This could work._

"Fine… let's call him over," Otabek said.

"Yes!" Gabriel said, grabbing his phone and calling over to JJ. "Hey JJ! Can you come over to the studio? We need help with some sound bits."

He didn't realize it, but Otabek was holding his breath. It had all been Gabriel's idea to begin with. He just hoped they could pull it off without being figured out.

"Stop being so nervous! You're going to make _me_ nervous!" Gabriel squeaked out. "Then JJ will really know what is going on!"

"Let's do a run through of the music again while we wait," Otabek said, "Plus I wanted to show you a new fading technique here you can do too." He just hoped this would take his mind off of it all- hoping they could pull this off.

They spend the next fifteen minutes playing around with different features on the soundboard, losing track of time. Otabek couldn't count how many times this had happened when he was in the studio. Getting lost in music was one of the things he found he loved doing, and knowing Gabriel was just as into as he was even better. Sure, JJ got into it- but not like him and Gabriel did.

When JJ finally arrived, Gabriel kicked at him playfully and started to giggle.

"What's up?" JJ asked.

"Hey babe," Otabek said as JJ leaned down to kiss his cheek. "We are trying to figure out some diff spins but would help if we had vocals."

"Yeah! Can you do a quick vocal run through for us?" Gabriel asked.

"Why didn't you have Gabriel do it?" JJ asked.

"His voice keep cracking," Otabek said- hoping JJ wouldn't realize he was flat out lying.

"Ah," JJ said, ruffling Gabriel's hair. "Yeah… makes it hard to sing when your voice starts changing on ya! What song are we doing?"

Otabek shrugged and played the instrumental. It was one JJ was familiar with and nodded.

"You know… kinda like when we are playing around," Otabek said. Many nights they sat out on the back patio, Otabek would play some instrumentals and JJ started making up lyrics to them. There was one they had been playing around with for some time now. Gabriel had even joined them a few times, bringing out his guitar.

"Yeah!" JJ said, stepping into the sound room, slipping the headphones on. "You mean the one from the other night?"

"Yes, exactly! It doesn't have to be perfect," Otabek said, watching JJ grin at him through the glass and flash his 'JJ Style' fingers.

"My love! Of course I will sing it perfectly for you!" JJ laughed out. "The King only knows perfection!"

Laughing, Otabek was hoping he would. He was kind of surprised JJ wasn't asking more questions, just went along with it. But then again, JJ was always up for recording regardless what it was.

Gabriel kicked him playfully again, then muted their mics. "Told ya he was gullible enough to fall for it!"

"You sure did," Otabek said, hands falling under his chin as he propped his head up, watching JJ- smiling. He was singing for him… though he did not know it. For all JJ knew, it was just for some project that him and Gabriel were working on- that they had been working on all summer. "He sounds amazing."

"It is going to be so good!" Gabriel squeaked out again, bouncing in his seat. Laughing, Otabek was always so amused at just how at home Gabriel was in the music studio. He always seemed like a fish out of water in most situations, shyer than the other Leroy siblings. But get him in the studio- he shines.

"Yeah this is going to be amazing," Otabek whispered, watching JJ as he held his headphones, eyes closed and signing his heart out. Turning to Gabriel, he patted his shoulder, "I am trusting you with this."

* * *

It was only a week later than Gabriel came rushing outside, almost tripping over a lawn chair to get to where Otabek was. He was out of breath and his face red.

"What's up?" Otabek asked.

"I just ran all over the house looking for you!" Gabriel gasped out. Gasping, Gabriel clutching at his chest with one hand, then held up earbuds with the other. Grabbing an ear bud, Otabek slipped it in and started to listen.

It was _his song_! Gabriel had finished it. Otabek was glad a lawn chair was near as he found himself quickly sitting down. The music was perfect- as where JJ's vocals.

"This is perfect," Otabek said.

* * *

 _Months later_

What were the chances they were in Skate Canada together? The first of their competitions- the first time Otabek was debuting his new short program.

He was second to last to skate, right behind JJ. Looking up into the stands, he saw all the Leroy siblings cheering them all on. Different banners and flags being waved. He caught Gabriel's eye and gave him a thumbs up.

 _It was now or never._

JJ was off at the kiss and cry, but he knew he would be cheering him on. He was kind of glad JJ had already skated before him- knowing what was coming. As he was announced, Otabek took the ice and got into position.

When the music started, he slowly began his program. Once the vocal hit, he was able to glance over where JJ was- seeing him frozen with his mouth hanging open.

Up until now, Otabek had only skated to this instrumentally- he wanted this moment to be when he skated to _his_ JJ singing. As the song went on, Otabek found he skated perfectly. His best skate ever. When it was all done, the crowd went nuts and he saw JJ off to the side of the kiss and cry.

Skating as fast as he could over and slipping on his skate guards, he was immediately whisked up and spun in circles. JJ was laughing and crying, and he couldn't help but notice a tear of his own escaping.

"When… how… what?!" JJ asked.

"Babe, let me get my score," Otabek laughed out.

"Oh right!" JJ said, letting him go so he could sit with his coach. It was only a moment or two before it was all announced - and he had broken a record! JJ not even caring, launched himself at Otabek, making them both tumble to the ground. Otabek laughed out, wondering how ridiculous this looked on the cameras- but also found he did not care as much.

He had _his_ JJ and the vocals to skate too.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This take places BEFORE Yuri and Alex get together. Alex was still hiding how he felt during this time!_**

 ** _Some of these drabbles are ones I had- but never knew how to fit into the story… so this is just a good place to throw them! Enjoy!_**

*:..｡o○○o｡..:*

"I'm telling you Sasha... they are _just friends,_ " JJ said, grabbing another bag of snacks from the pantry. "And are you suggesting _my_ boyfriend would cheat on me?"

Alex leaned against the wall, taking the bag of snacks from JJ. When he said it out loud and thought it over more, the thought _did_ seem more ridiculous. He knew Yuri and Otabek were close, but sometimes he had to wonder just _how_ close. Of course JJ did have a point… if his theory was right- then he would have to kill Otabek.

"Ok, you have a point," Alex said, taking another bag from JJ as he handed him another bag of snacks. "They just seem very… close."

"Listen," JJ said, "Beks was like Yuri's first friend… best friends even!"

"It doesn't worry you? Even when Yuri goes to Almaty for weeks at a time?"

JJ shook his head. "Nope! I trust my boyfriend! And why are you asking anyway? Taking more of an interest in Yuri than you are leading on?"

Alex felt his cheeks warm up. Yuri had definitely been on his mind _a lot_ lately. He felt drawn to Yuri and didn't want to be away from him. He had kept a lot of this to himself as of recently- but he could feel everything growing more and more as the days went on. He _knew_ Yuri had a thing for him- it was written all over his face. It should be a very interesting summer.

"How much are we getting?" Alex asked when JJ kept digging around.

"Have you ever seen Yuri eat?" JJ asked laughing. "And add in the three of us… let me grab some more!"

"Why are we not watching the movie in the family room… or even at my house?" Alex asked. "We are going to be cramped up in your room!"

"Oh hush," JJ said. "Knowing how Beks is… he will fall asleep halfway through the movie and by then, he is already in bed!"

"Still doesn't make sense… if he is that tired…"

"Also a chance for you to spend some time with Yuri!"

Alex laughed, "I see him every day."

"I know."

"So then-"

"-Just hush! Beks wasn't into going out tonight," JJ said, his arms full of soda bottles and Alex's full of snacks. Once they made it upstairs and further down the hallway, the sounds and noises started. Both JJ and Alex stopped, frozen in the hallway.

They both took a couple more steps then slowly made their way to the door. The voices were loud and clear.

"Dammit Beka!" Yuri yelled, "Faster for fucksake!"

Otabek was making this grunting sound- and there was clear indication of the mattress jumping up and down.

"Fuck! C'mon Beka! You're missing the spot!" Yuri growled out.

"Well if you would stop moving so damn much!" Otabek grunted.

The bed started to lightly knock on the wall. Alex felt the blood rush from his face then looked over at JJ. It seemed JJ was frozen into place.

"C'mon! We don't have much longer till they come back!" Yuri yelled.

"What the fuck?" JJ whispered, his hands balling into fist.

"JJ...," Alex whispered.

"Dammit Beka! Fucking faster!" Yuri yelled - the bed knocking into the wall again.

"I can't…" JJ said, standing up and moving over to the wall. The soda bottles in his hands falling to the ground as he just stood there staring at the door.

"Let's go confront them," Alex said.

"But what if…?" JJ whispered.

The sound of the bed jumping again and Yuri screaming was enough. Alex and JJ stood at the door and slowly turned the knob. Taking a deep breath, Alex swung open the door.

They both were scared what they were about to find. Alex worried his brother's heart was about to be shattered.

What they saw was Yuri screaming, and Otabek grunting- wearing headphones with a mic, playing a video game. Yuri was bouncing in the bed and Otabek was on the other side of the room.

"Dammit, Beka! FASTER!" Yuri yelled.

JJ and Alex just stood there dumbfounded. Turning to look at each other, they were both red in the face and just feeling foolish.

"I am never listening to you again!" JJ hissed out, walking over to where Otabek was, kissing his forehead.

Alex shrugged, and he felt overly relieved it was all just a video game. Now he just had to ignore the knowing stares from JJ all night.


End file.
